Dark Roundtable
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 27 Party Size Limit: 4 Lore A pathway has been found to the Dark Roundtable, a mysterious ruin filled with unimaginable danger. '' ''Humans fear to tread in these ancient ruins as the descendants of the Dark Angels lurk deep inside. Some think the Dark Angels themselves have been sealed somewhere nearby, but there's no way to be sure. All we know is that few return from here. According to some, the Nine Brothers of Hell are headed to the roundtable in the deep of the ruins on orders from the Princess of the Dark Angels. Who knows what dark and evil scheme she seeks to enact? How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 7 : Required completion of Dungeon: Facility 13 After completing Facility 13, hand the ring to the Knight at the Tavern (Heros Square) and follow the quest pointers until you complete the Facility 13 quest at the Ministry, with Zermu Terlu. If you are soul rank 7, speak to Zermu Terlu again to get the new story quest along with the permit for Dark Roundtable. Maps Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Back to top Dark Angel Statues Floor 1 Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Vague steps, needs rewrite later on: :Talk to Elf girl, watch silently 3. Then go to final battle statue and listen to story. :Speak to Elf girl, and tell her the story. Now go back to Rodrigo (Rogue NPC) and pay him 10,000 gold for all information on altar: :-Dripping Heart (500g information) :- given to Altar of Hungerlust (1000 gold info) :-6 sacrifices Hearts needed for ritual (10,000 gold info) :Putting now the 6 Dripping Hearts into the Altar of Hungerlust at D6 :Then head back to the Statue and choose option 2 (i found your body). :*'Enemies: (6)x (Nobody) Heads' :Comment: The Skulls are fast, if you die, you can't leave the battle till the whole group is dead, so be careful. :The best would be that one kite them in a small circle, they dash forwad so you can dodge the attack. Use decoy to prepare traps or something liek that. If the mob is nearly down they are really slow ant want to explode, so watch out! Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: G4 :Head from the statue 1 the stairs up, go to the right and follow the path where another Toads are. Then left the stairs up right and you will find the 2nd statue. Examine the statue, then talk to the Princess ghost nearby. Head back to Rodrigo. give him for each info 3.000 Gold and he will tell you everything you need to know. :Altar of Fatalpride (E7): offer it 11.111 Gold :Altar of Bawdrydamp(opposite of Altar of Fatalpride): get a special massage by Alpu (J3) (you have unequip all your items but can equip it later again - costs 12.000 Gold). You will get a 5min buff - this is your timelimit to reach the altar. If you die the buff will vanish. :Altar of Jealously (E8): offer it a Jealously Necklace. Either kill Raider Chiefs or buy it at Rip Off Shop Pagazi (H3) for 7,750 Gold : :If you activated all Altar's, return to the statue. :*'Enemies: (5)x (Decomposer) very slow' :They leave a posion cloud if they die. Nothing special. Dark Angel Statue 3 :Location: D4 :Now the magic barrier near the 2nd statue opened. Just follow the way and go up the stairs and walk to the right. Examine the 3rd statue. Talk to the princess ghost and tell her about the brother. Then go back and turn right again. Talk with Toto, he will say that he is very hungry. Go back to the beginning where Rodrigo was. Pay him 10.000gold for the information. He will say that you need to feed the Kobold with "Cursed Pet Food". Go to the 3rd revive shrine, there is a machine where you can do this food. :For this you need: :x6 Murky Frog's Eye (dropped by Catastrophe Toad) :x6 Spoiled Cheescake (can be bought by Pagazi ) :x6 Heart of Stone (dropped by Arcane Smog ) :After you made the food at the machine go to Toto (F5) and give him the Cursed Pet Food. He will run to the toilet. Now go the toilet which you already saw i guess and get the Kobold Dung. :Now you have to put the Dung into all 4 altars to rais the fire. You only can get one dung at the same time. So you have to run to one altar putting it in and run back to the toilet to get more dung. :That's it, return to the 3rd statue. : :*'Enemies: (5)x (Dark Snatcher) Gargoyles' :Easy to kite. Cast magic missle (low dmg), cast petrify, hard normal hit. Can't go outside even as a soul. Back to top Floor 2 Dark Angel Statue 1 (4) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 2 (5) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 3 (6) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Back to top Floor 3 Dark Angel Statue 1 (7) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 2 (8) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 3 (9) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 4 (10) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Floor 1: Teased Diversion Back to top Floor 2 Back to top Floor 3 Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips * Add tips here Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons Category:Locations